The Bakery
by batcaveisforever
Summary: Challenge fic  I liked how it came out.  Babe story.
1. Chapter 1

_Bakery Scene, Take One_

_Disclaimer: Janet Owns All_

_Karen_

I pulled my sporty new car into the open space on the street near the bakery. I checked myself in the rear view mirror and grinned at the stupid smile on my face. What was it about really fabulous, intense sex and multiple orgasms that makes you grin all the next day? It's especially good when it's unexpected – when you had waited and waited and pretty much given up on any possible relationship, then snap! The road is clear and just like that he appears and wants just you – and needs to have you right then and there. And over there, and again over there. And the day after that, and the one after that, too. Well, you get my drift. So I was celebrating with dessert for tonight. I had something special planned and food wasn't required, but I thought that dessert might be fun. I was just going to let him lick melted chocolate off me, but my dad had called and asked me to pick up some warm donuts, which are always out of the bakery oven at 3pm, just like clockwork, every day. So I figured I'd pick something up, too. Maybe something whipped-creamy. I turned to grab my purse and cried out. The color drained from my face and the previous grin slid into a grimace of horror. I saw him. I was watching from the passenger side window and he didn't see me… but I saw him. He was kissing another woman.****How could he do this to me? He had her pressed up against the side wall of the bakery in front of his car and you couldn't slip dental floss between them. His hands were fisted in her hair and sliding down her arms. One of her hands was playing with his hair and the other was cupping his beautifully molded ass. Then both hands reached down to his ass and pulled him closer. He placed his hands on the brick wall at either side of her head and leaned his body into her. One hand came up and played with the curls at her shoulders. Her face glowed and you could see the perky smile as she said something that made him throw his head back and laugh. Words wouldn't come and breathing seemed ridiculously hard, like I had a huge weight pressing down on my chest. Two tears escaped my eyes and trickled down my cheeks. Years of loving this man had come to this. I knew now that I would never have him in my life as my one and only. I had waited and waited and when he finally came to me, free at last, I almost couldn't believe it. I had put my job first for so long, but when I took a good long look at myself, I realized that I didn't want to take the Burg out of the girl. I do want the picket fence, the 2.5 children, the serenity and constancy of a normal life. I didn't want the job if it meant I couldn't have the man I had always loved. And I decided that I wanted Joe Morelli in it. Forever. I have loved him for most of my life and been unable to have him for a variety of reasons, and now I have lost him, again. He hadn't even waited until my sheets were dry before he was kissing her – her again- on the street – in broad daylight for Chrissakes! What the fuck is it with him and Tasty Pastry?? And what the fuck is it about Stephanie Plum? What does he see in her?

I gripped the steering wheel and forced myself to stop crying. I wiped my eyes and told myself that it didn't matter, I had options and so what if this didn't work out – again – I would go back to my job and forget I ever saw Joe Asshole Morelli. And then I looked again, and I saw something inexpressibly wonderful. I know it was mean, but I smiled – it was a very evil smile, but I knew that anything I could do to Joe wouldn't compare to the holy war that was coming his way. I sat back and enjoyed the view as one of the most beautiful, striking, dangerous men I have ever seen slowly emerged from a big black SUV. Ranger – the Burg had gone wild with the news that he and Steph were living together. Seriously, what was with Steph to be two-timing on that piece of candy? He walked to the sidewalk and stood watching. I swear I saw his shoulders slump a little and I spared him a minute of shared sympathy, because I knew exactly how he felt. I saw Steph's head turn and the horror that crossed her face was priceless to me. She tried to run to him, but Joe held her arm. She shook him off, but stopped when Ranger turned and walked away. He cut his eyes to me and I saw twin dark pools of indescribable hurt before he resumed his blank face and walked back to his car. I looked over again, and saw Steph collapsed on the sidewalk, a high, keening wail coming from her. I spared her no sympathy, of course. She had played with fire and gotten burnt.

****


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, it's finished. Lindsay – hopefully Sin is holding on and will be okay. Lisa – thank you for your review and encouragement.

The Bakery Scene, Take Two

Disclaimer: Janet owns it all

Rating: R?

_I sat back and enjoyed the view as one of the most beautiful, striking, dangerous men I have ever seen slowly emerged from a big black SUV. Ranger – the Burg had gone wild with the news that he and Steph were living together. Seriously, what was with Steph to be two-timing on that piece of candy? He walked to the sidewalk and stood watching. I swear I saw his shoulders slump a little and I spared him a minute of shared sympathy, because I knew exactly how he felt. I saw Steph's head turn and the horror that crossed her face was priceless to me. She tried to run to him, but Joe held her arm. She shook him off, but stopped when Ranger turned and walked away. He cut his eyes to me and I saw twin dark pools of indescribable hurt before he resumed his blank face and took off in his car. I looked over again, and saw Steph collapsed on the sidewalk, a high, keening wail coming from her. I spared her no sympathy, of course. She had played with fire and gotten burnt. _

The morning of the incident at the bakery:

Stephanie opened her eyes and grinned. It was still too new for her to take it for granted, and she still woke up with a smile on her face that wouldn't quit. Even Connie and Lula had stopped teasing her about her "morning after" face because it occurred everyday – it was the standard now. But she couldn't help it. She was just so goddamned happy she couldn't stand it. She stretched and rubbed herself against the warm body next to hers, placing warm kisses along a muscular arm that lay protectively wrapped around her. The arm flexed in response, and Ranger gathered her into him, his breath whispering across her ear as he mumbled, "Morning, Babe."

"Moving a little slow this morning?"

"Babe, I got in from work at one am, and you wouldn't let me sleep – remember?"

"Well, it's not like I could forget. I can't imagine what my neck looks like this morning. And does that mean you are complaining? 'Cause next time I can just sleep on the couch, you know. Wouldn't want to interrupt your beauty sleep." Steph huffed, trying to give him the 'don't screw with me' look, but dissolving in a fit of giggles when he rolled her onto her back and tickled her along her ribs.

"Babe, the only place you're sleeping from now on is next to me. Your neck, well, if you're going to see your mother today, wear a turtleneck. Anywhere else, it just shows you're mine."

"Jesus, that's so caveman of you."

"It's possessive. We belong to each other. I don't share and neither do you. It's a Latin lover thing."

"Speaking of Latin lovers, why don't you show me what else they're famous for…" she said, softly running her fingertips over his biceps, sliding up his shoulders and pulling his neck down.

"Babe, you're reading my mind. Working on that ESP thing?" he smiled, stared deep into her eyes, then gave in and dropped his forehead against hers. "I love waking up with you, Babe. Every morning. And I love that you're the last thing I see before I sleep." He touched his lips to hers in a kiss so sweet that it made her want to cry. It was a kiss of promise, of devotion and a kiss that said that this is the only place I want to be. She couldn't remember when Ranger had let down his guard this much and was overwhelmed by the trust he placed in her. She reached up and cupped his face in her hands.

"You're going to make me cry."

"We don't want that. Let's see how we can make you happy..." Ranger changed the angle of the kiss and deepened it, his hands dropping down to her breasts and his palms brushing across her nipples. He leisurely kissed his way down her neck and tasted the hollow of her collarbone. He moved lower and feasted on her nipples, sucking at them until Steph was begging him to stop. He moved lower and kissed her belly-button, his fingers stroking her skin, setting off tiny explosions in his wake. He eased himself between her legs and lifted her knees. His fingers caressed her and stroked knowingly, while his thumb pressed a circular pattern on her clit. Her hips bucked off the bed and she moaned. "Ranger, mmmm, ohhh, please…"

He slid two fingers inside her and rubbed. His tongue swirled a pattern around her clit while his thumb kept up its own torturous dance. She felt the warm heaviness build and take over her body as her wetness covered his fingers and her body exploded. He moved up and claimed her lips, then lifted her off the bed and brought her to the shower. An hour or so later, Steph staggered to the dressing room and picked out some clothes, brought them into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. "Is that an invitation, Babe?" Ranger asked, running a finger down her body, stopping to lick a stray water droplet.

She considered it for a minute, then shook her head. "I really need to get to the office, and I think one more time would put me on a walker," she said, laughing at him. She jumped up on the bed and stood, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding his head to her chest. She felt a buzz and he moved to answer his phone, keeping one arm around her waist.

"Be there in five," Ranger closed the phone and threw it on the bed. "What's up for today?"

"Connie mentioned a couple of easy skips, nothing too dangerous. Should actually be an early day unless something else comes in."

"Later, Babe. Call if you need backup. I have a 3 o'clock appointment in Newark, so I should be back for dinner." Ranger kissed her senseless, tangling his tongue with hers and running his hands down her back, and then he was gone.

Vito Grizolli paced his living room and looked out into the pre-dawn light over the park-like grounds surrounding his estate. Crime wasn't supposed to pay, but he had done okay. No, he had aced the exam, sunk the three-pointer, and caught the Hail Mary. Financially, he was a success. He was lucky – he had power, money, his health and a great family. He was celebrating his fortieth wedding anniversary this year and he was still head over heels in love with his wife. None of those bimbette trophy wives for him. He saw the misery that his friends had endured, and the financial bath they took when they woke up from silicone heaven. He had married the woman he fell in love with and he stayed faithful to her. He took care of himself, worked out and was still considered to be a striking man. Yes, life was good. The one spot on his otherwise clear future was his daughter, Terry. He hadn't wanted her in the business, but damn if she hadn't proved she had a knack for it. He had completely shut her out when she was younger but made sure she was entertained and busy. Hell, he'd bought her a spot on the NY Giants Cheerleading team (just the thought of her jumping around on old Jimmy Hoffa's grave made him giggle) and fully expected her to settle down with some muscular pretty-boy and live happily ever after. But of course, Terry had her own way of doing things. She had married some idiot, made it work for six months until she couldn't stand the boredom anymore, and divorced him. She had moved back home and started going to work with him every day. She was a tough broad and didn't take shit from anyone. Except for one man. Joe Morelli. Terry had never gotten over him since high school. He hadn't minded then so much, but he was a cop now and that put him completely off limits. Far, far off limits. And if Joe wasn't an idiot, he should realize the same thing – a cop with a Family member for a girlfriend was on a career path to oblivion. In order to avoid wars between the Families, Vito was obliged to help the local police with some matters, and it seemed that Terry and Joe always seemed to end up together. A short while back he was sure they were doing more than work when there was a disturbance and Joe had to jump out of Terry's bedroom window. He never got the whole story on that, but he had heard that lingerie was involved. He knew that Joe was involved with that Plum girl then, and never understood why she let that slide. Dumb bitch. Vito had little respect for women that let their men cheat. His own wife would cut his balls off if he did, and you gotta respect that. Unfortunately, Officer Morelli had recently been placed back on the "available" list – the dumb bitch had apparently wised up – and traded up, too. But it meant that Terry was back with him, and that was unacceptable. He resumed his pacing, but an idea was growing in his head….

Steph buzzed her Mini into a spot one block from the bonds office and parked. She mindlessly hummed a tune and gathered her bag and the donuts she had picked up on the way. Balancing everything precariously, she opened the car door and stepped out, and walked to the office. Lula opened the door and she breezed in, placing the donuts on Connie's desk. "Happy's here, Lu," Connie yelled into the back. "And she's sporting a bigger grin than usual. The good morning bug must have really gotten into her today."

"More likely the good morning worm," Lula snickered.

"All right, ladies. What have you got for me, Connie?"

"Three: all first-timers. Should be an easy day for you."

Steph finger waved her way out of the office and jumped in her car. She drove to her first skip's house and knocked. "Sam Beaton," she read. "B & E and public urination. Great – should have brought a raincoat." A man answered the door and she took a step back. "Hellooo," she thought, traitorous hormones reacting instantly to the six feet of pure male godliness in front of her. "Where was _this one_ hiding during my dry spell?" she wondered. "Hi," she began to the well-sculpted chest that was breathing heavily and dotted with sweat. It wasn't easy, but she got through her spiel without stuttering and even managed to make it up to his face once or twice.

He smiled easily at her. "I moved here recently with my girlfriend and she wouldn't let me back in our apartment to get my stuff when I decided to move out. Apparently she neglected to give me the notice. I was just working out – let me rinse off and get some clothes on and I'll be right out."

"Hmmm, that was easy, although he never explained the public urination. Probably a man thing: they think the world is their urinal."

After rebonding Sam and getting him back out on the street, Steph checked her files and mapped out a route to her next stop. She pulled in front of the house, hoping this one was going to be as easy as the last. A white Escalade pulled in front of her and parked. A dark-suited man got out of the car, and she grabbed the file to see if it was her skip. He approached the car and smiled. "Stephanie Plum?"

"And you would be?"

"You can call me Charlie." He reached out a hand to shake, and just as she extended hers, he brought his other hand out, touched her arm, and right as her world went black she thought of Ranger and how he was going to be mad that she wasn't more aware of her surroundings. 

Ranger checked the caller ID on his cell phone and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, hello?" Tank slid him a glance at the greeting.

"Carlos, I am sorry to bother you, but I can't reach Stephanie and my mother is missing. She went to the bakery for donuts with her friend and never came back and it's been over an hour. I drove over there myself, and the car's there – it's a big, long red one, but they're nowhere to be found. She's with Inchy Castellone."

"They may have had car trouble and walked somewhere to have lunch, but I'll check it out. I'll call when I find out something." He dialed Steph's phone, but it went straight to voice mail. "Probably never turned the damned thing on today. That was Steph's mom. We need to check the bakery – her granny has gone missing."

Tank grimaced. "Nooner?"

Ranger shook his head to dispel that visual. "Nah, she went to get donuts with a friend of hers and the car's still there, but no granny. What is it with the donuts all the time?"

He turned the SUV towards the bakery and parked in the lot. He walked over to an old Cadillac Eldorado and looked at the bakery bag that was laying ripped open on the ground next to the passenger door. "Looks like trouble – no one in Steph's family would willingly leave donuts behind. Let's check inside." Ranger didn't have much hope that anyone had seen anything because there were no windows on the side, but he figured the clerk would remember who was in the store at the same time.

"Hmmm, nothing. If someone took them, he was probably waiting in the lot. Has Steph got another crazy after her?"

"Not that she's mentioned, but let's check with Connie – then we'll go back to the office and check our band of crazies to make see if anything pops up. Shit – it's 2 and I have a meeting in Newark at 3 – I'm going to reschedule it, I can't leave now."

Steph felt her body tingling and her head felt like she had just inhaled salt water. She was lying on a soft couch and a throw pillow was under her head. "Okay," she thought, "not cuffed, blindfolded or otherwise restrained. Could be worse." She shook it to clear her mind, and opened her eyes. A grey-haired, distinguished-looking man was sitting in a chair, idly watching the smoke from a cigar spiral up to the ceiling. She looked around and saw that she was in some type of home office in a very, very nice house. She sat up and pushed her hair out of her face. She was scared, but not terrified because she knew who this was, and she wondered why he had kidnapped her and what he wanted. Vito Grizolli. Head of his own little Family. Not her usual turf at all.

"Miss Plum. I trust you are none the worse for your experience? Unfortunately the use of force was deemed necessary because I didn't think you would come willingly and time is a factor for me today."

"What do you want?"

"I need to teach my daughter a lesson – one that will destroy this ridiculous infatuation she has, and destroy it forever. You are going to help me."

"Um, Terry and I aren't the best of friends, you know. Nothing I say to her will make a difference."

"Oh, it's not what you're going to say, it's what you are going to do, and what she's going to see, and believe."

"What makes you think I'll help you?"

"This." And he dropped an 8 x 10 photo on her lap. Steph's heart stopped for a minute. Grandma Mazur and Inchy Castellone were sitting on chairs in a garage, back to back. They were blindfolded, and their wrists and ankles were duct-taped together. "No harm will come to them if you cooperate. They didn't see anything, they don't know where they are and they will be released as soon as your part is done. If you choose not to help, I can't make the same promise. If you double-cross me, they will suffer. Don't underestimate me – I didn't get to where I am by being nice."

Steph was furious. "Why do criminals think it's okay to grab her Grandma to get to her," she thought. "Alright, let's see what's up with this."

"What do you want me to do? I'm not that good with a gun, I don't like to shoot people; in fact, I didn't even bring it with me."

"Aren't you a bounty hunter?" He asked with a hint of disbelief.

"Don't start – I get this from everyone. I think I'm the only one in Jersey who doesn't carry a gun somewhere."

"Yes, we found your granny's .45 and the other woman's 9mm. Large guns for such old women. Anyway, your job is to make sure my daughter stays away from Joe Morelli."

"Joe? What does he have to do with this? I told you, she WON'T listen to me. Besides, I'm not with Joe anymore."

"Precisely my point, Miss Plum. I need for her to believe that you are. Right now she believes they are together. Having my daughter dating a policeman isn't tolerable to me. She has resigned from the business, but the relationship makes a statement I cannot afford to make. I think that a betrayal with you will cause an irreparable rift. Of course, if it doesn't work, I can just have him taken care of, but disposal of police officers can be messy and time-consuming. I prefer an easier route, if possible."

"Geez, don't put any pressure on. If I don't succeed, both my Grandma and Joe end up dead?"

"How do I get myself into these situations," she thought. She wished Ranger were here – but she didn't think he would be coming – her car was probably left in front of her skip's house and he would have no way of knowing where she had gone.

"What exactly is it you want me to do?"

"At three o'clock, Terry will be at Tasty Pastry picking me up some.."

"Warm donuts," Steph interrupted, her misery temporarily interrupted by the thought of warm, gooey donuts, and she might have moaned softly. She closed her eyes, then opened them to find Vito staring at her curiously.

"Ah, yes, I remember you working there many years ago. Yes, warm donuts. You seem to have an, uh, thing for them. Glazed are my particular favorite. Anyway," he said, clearing his throat, "you will be there with Joseph and I want you to make it crystal clear to her that he is no longer available."

"You want me to do him in the parking lot, or could we use the car?" She asked sarcastically.

"I don't expect you to 'do him' anywhere, but if that's what it takes, then so be it. I think if she sees you enthusiastically greeting him – with much affection – that should do it. You are a sore spot with her, my dear. I think just the sight of you two celebrating your reunion will shock her enough." He handed her a cell phone and motioned her to use it. "Arrange to meet him. You need to be in the parking lot, or somewhere visible, performing, at three o'clock sharp."

"What makes you think he'll meet me? After all, I broke up with him."

"Don't take me for a fool. I live in Trenton and I hear the gossip. I heard about you taking up with Manoso, and I also heard that Joe took up with some police officer at the same time, so it wasn't like he was broken-hearted."

Steph dialed Joe's number and prayed for him to not answer. No one was listening because she soon heard his voice, "Cupcake – miss me already? I'm up for a noontime quickie if you are. Think Ranger would mind?" his laughter danced across the phone line.

"I wondered if you were free around 2:45 today – thought we could grab a coffee and a donut at the bakery. They have those little tables outside and it's a beautiful day."

"What's up, Steph?"

"Nothing, just wanted to run something by you. Can you meet me?"

"Sounding a little stressed there, cupcake. New phone number, too – blow up the old phone? I'll buy you an extra donut, 'kay? See you in a couple hours."

Stephanie disconnected and gave the phone back to Vito. "You heard," she said.

"Very good, Miss Plum. You can remain her until it's time to go, then Charlie will return you to your car. Turn your phone on at 3:30pm and as long as you have followed orders and I verify that Terry has witnessed your performance, I will call you and let you know where to pick up your Grandma." Vito left the room and closed the door.

Steph leaned back on the couch and looked at the photo again. Her heart grew tight inside her chest at the thought of her Grandma imprisoned – and not by any small-time old man she could relate to. Her Grandma was her rock in her family; yes, she drove her crazy, but she was the only one who encouraged Steph to fly and understood her need to be different.

"How am I going to pull this off?" She could hear a voice inside her head: "Focus on the goal. Ignore everything else and concentrate on the goal." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Somehow, channeling her inner Ranger calmed her and made her not so nervous. "In fact," she thought, "this won't be that bad. I just need to kiss my ex, really no hardship when you think about it – the man is a fantastic kisser – then leave. Pick up Grandma, and be back at home in time for dinner." Her level of nervousness increased when she thought of how she was going to explain this to Ranger tonight, but she figured she'd cross that bridge later. Much, much later. Like –in bed when we're smiling and tired – later.

The door opened again and Vito walked in. "Time to go, Miss Plum. You know what you have to do, right?"

"Yes, I think I got it. And you make sure my Grandma is taken care of – right?" Steph figured she had little to lose, so she might as well be a little demanding.

"As long as you do a convincing job, I'll have good news for you at 3:30pm."

Charlie let Steph out of the Escalade at her car and gave her the keys. She slid into the car and turned on the engine and gripped the steering wheel.

Tank and Ranger finished checking the files of recent parolees and the files of his and Steph's recent FTA's. "Nothing's popping out at me, Tank, how about you?"

"Everything's quiet, and Steph's bunch don't seem the type. Anything's possible, though."

"It's almost 3 – I'm going to check out that car one more time – have you heard from Steph today? I haven't been able to reach her."

"No, nothing. Connie said she had 3 easy first-timers, so she shouldn't be in any trouble. Don't be hanging around the bakery too long – people will think you're whipped – or that Steph's brought you over to the dark side."

"Smartass" Ranger walked down to his Cayenne and swung himself in. He was a little worried he couldn't reach Steph, but at least she wouldn't have to worry about her Grandma. She really needed to drive one of his cars with the GPS – he'd have to start looking around for something for her.

"So how is everything going with you?" Steph had taken the time in her car to add an extra coat of mascara for courage and between her brush and ½ a can of hairspray, made her hair look halfway decent. They were sitting at one of the sidewalk tables.

Joe looked at her for a minute. "What's wrong?" he finally said. "Something's off with you. You don't have another crazy after you, do you? Wait – this isn't my problem anymore, why are you here with me? Is there a problem with you two? If he's not treating you right, you'd tell me, right? I'd…"

"Joe," she shouted. "Stop." And it was all just too much, she couldn't help it – tears fell out of her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"Oh, hell." He got up and grabbed her arm, leading her around the corner so they wouldn't be right in front of the store. He pulled her to him and she had to remember why she was here. She would much rather just curl up in his arms and forget this miserable day forever. "Focus, Steph," she thought. She snuck a quick glance at her watch – just 3, okay, showtime. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. She could see the question in his eyes and felt intense guilt for what she was doing – for everyone concerned, but she couldn't stop now. In five minutes, this will all be over. What can happen in five minutes? "Joe," she murmured, and ran her hands up his chest to the collar of his shirt, and into his hair. He stilled for a second, then his hands cupped her face and he brought his lips down to hers. And it did feel good, and very comfortable, but there was no soul-destroying flash of heat, no instant overwhelming hunger that took her breath away. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Focus, remember? Need more passion." She added a moan and ran her hands down his well-regarded ass. "Steph, Cupcake – let's get out of here," Joe whispered, his hands in her curls.

She gave him a saucy look and teased, "I was just checking to see if I made the right decision."

He threw his head back and laughed, "Steph, I don't know what the hell's gotten into you, but I don't have to worry about your crazy ideas anymore. Anytime you…"

Joe's voice faded as she turned her head to the street. Her body froze and her heart lurched inside her chest. Ranger. His face was blank, but she could see the muscle in his jaw ticking and then his eyes met hers and she almost fainted. She had never seen that much emotion in anyone's eyes before and she knew that nothing she could say or do would ever fix this. She had killed them before they had really had a chance to grow, and the pain in her heart was like being stabbed with a knife. She tried to step toward him, but almost fell, and Joe reached out an arm to hold her up. She watched helplessly as he walked off and drove away. "Nooooooo," she screamed, falling to her knees. She fought against the pain and despair that washed over her and kept her pinned to the sidewalk, and placed her hand where her heart should be, only it seemed like there was emptiness there. She had never felt anything this painful before and she didn't know what to do. She saw Joe's legs run by her towards the sidewalk and stop at a car on the street. A blonde woman got out of the car and began yelling at Joe, arms gesturing frantically and her finger stabbing into Joe's chest. "Oh, Good Christ." Stephanie remembered why she was here in the first place and her Grandma and slowly got up to her knees. She couldn't breathe properly, and her short breaths came out as hiccupping coughs. The pain of the disillusionment, the hurt and the betrayal in Ranger's eyes hit her and she sat down again, unable to move. A shadow slid over her and she looked up.

"Couldn't stop thinking about this morning and how you looked in my arms. You are many things, but a cheat isn't one of them, so I'm giving you two minutes to make this understandable. If you're not happy, if you've decided this isn't right for you, tell me now and I'll walk away."

Steph grabbed onto Ranger's legs and pulled herself upright, trying to get close to him, but he held her at arm's length. "Explain, Steph."

"We're going to have to involve the happy couple over there because this is really all their fault, and I only have," she checked her watch, "about ten minutes before I need to call about Grandma Mazur."

"Your grandmother? What do you know about that?"

"What do you know about it?"

"Steph, your grandmother has been missing for about four hours. She went to the bakery with some Itchy woman and hasn't been seen since. We've been searching and checking our FTA's"

"Inchy, not Itchy. And you don't have to look any further, but I can only do this once. Come on." And she started to walk down to Terry's car, but stopped and turned around. She reached out for Ranger's hand and kissed his fingers. His eyes were shuttered and his face remained blank, but she could still see the tight grip he had on himself.

"Remember this morning when I thought that 'belonging' thing was some kind off macho crap? Well, I don't anymore. You are the other half of me, you are inside me somehow and I couldn't live without you now. I can't imagine my life without you and I'm sorry, so sorry that I have messed this up, but please listen to me. You won't like it, but I hope at least you will understand a little." He gave a small nod and she took his hand and led him down to Terry's car, where Joe and she were still going at it. Joe looked up and gave a small, slightly superior smile in Ranger's direction, and she could feel him tense up even further.

"Don't start, Joe. You two need to hear this."

"Just enjoying the little taste of payback. How many times did he kiss you when we were together?"

"Joe, number one, I was not there willingly, and number two, you're not helping your current situation at all. In fact, if Terry wants to shoot you right now, I may just turn my head."

"Terry wants to leave right now and doesn't give a shit about any explanations. I've had enough of this crappy 'relationship' to last me a lifetime," Terry shouted, Italian hand gestures flying everywhere.

"Your father kidnapped me, is holding my Grandma hostage and threatened to kill her, and kill Joe, if I didn't put on a show of kissing Joe when he knew you would be there. He wanted you to think we were back together."

"And how would he know the exact minute I would be…" Terry's face grew pale as she realized why her father had really wanted warm donuts. "That bastard! He can't control my life!"

"Apparently he's concerned that his colleagues will have a problem with your choice of date."

"That's the reason I quit – I knew that would never fly."

"Wait a minute, " Joe said, grabbing her arm. You quit your job with Vito?" Steph could see Joe practically salivating over this new information. Finally, a woman who would put him before a job. "Hope she likes pizza and hockey," Steph thought with a tiny bit of meanness, because Terry's blond perfection still went up her ass sideways.

"Babe," Ranger said appreciatively, a small smile playing around his lips. She looked up at his eyes and let go of the breath she had been subconsciously holding. He still loved her, she could see it. She would have to provide a more detailed explanation, and probably there would be groveling and some payback involved, but she would suffer through it happily. Well, maybe not totally happily, but she would focus on the goal. And the goal right now was to be in his arms. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. His arms came up and settled on her ass. She was always amazed at how well they fit together and humbled by how badly she had almost screwed this up today.

"I'm going to like seeing you grovel – maybe we'll give Ella the week off and you can take over?"

"Would that be the end?"

"Oh, no – we would still have to get through the payback portion – there might even be butt stuff involved."

"You know, somehow that doesn't scare me as much as it used to."

"Still giving free information to the enemy, Babe. Gotta watch that habit." She smiled, her eyes sparkling. Her day had started out great, gone straight to shit, and was now back on track.

"We still have to rescue Grandma, you know."

"Mmm, I think we'll let Terry go talk to Vito, and then we can make an appearance. He's probably had just about enough of your granny as he can take right about now. I'm kind of surprised he hasn't called _you._"

"You know that I'm going to be just like her when I get old?"

"Counting on it, Babe."

The End


End file.
